godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 06
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 06 = Although there was something that greatly puzzled girl, with the obfuscating mask now unable to cover up her presence at all... Why was a God Eater standing there and staring so casually? Sure her, infected state is the reason for that... Yet it is no answer why didn't that guy black out. Clearly saying it out loud that he was huge would be an understatement, his heigh was at almost one and half times hers. C was staring at him, completely in disbelief. As her vision managed to sense her surroundings, however used to the dark silhouettes she usually receives this time it was different. The normal black or white readings now registered a blue one from the man, with her sensory organs laid bare open that is. The very same things the male had been staring at on her face. Starting with a large red eye in the middle of her forehead and 16 smaller elliptic ones around, each pointing towards the middle one. There were 5 on each sides and 3 both above and below, making a total of 17. Though they weren't used to see, not in the manner that an eye for any normal being would function. For the girl the Aragami organs that looked like as her eyes in conjunction with her horns as a way to gain a vision no Human could achieve. While the horns received her surroundings vibrations like a radar would to give her a clear understanding of the vincinity, the eyes only funcion was to gather Oracle Cell readings. Within her line of sight anything that contained some form of Oracle Cells registered. "Oh I see now, your skin and hair now makes sense after seeing your eyes.... But tell me... Those horns... Hmm..." Baluar lifted his free hand and scratched his chin, trying to recall where he had seem a similar thing before. It took a short while until he finally remembered the dream for earlier. "Okay, Well, I still can't understand it... Where the hell did you get that radioactive Ouriel to bite you?" The tall God Eater asked in mirth, playing around with the mask in his hand. "Hu... uh?" For the moment the infected girl didn't understand the reason why is that person in front of her with a blue radiance in her vision. A normal God Eater should be white in her senses and those without any Oracle Cell readings should only have a black contour. What was more interesting right now to her, than in C's vision some of the Oracle Cells coursing throughout her own body were also turning blue from white. "You do understand your sharing traits of an Ouriel, right? I've met one a few months back in Antarctica." Baluar playfully noted and pointed at her hair with his pinky that held the mask as he casually examined it in the meantime. "What's an Ouriel? I am perfectly aware of my extensive Oracle Cell Infection." Since C was unable to frown or stare at him any other ways because of part of her face wasn't human was uncontrollable by her, the only thing she could do was raise her voice and add a questioning tone. "An Ouroboros' Oracle Cells infected Sariel, that's an Ouriel. Maybe I really should have gone with Saboros. That's more informal, don't you think?" Laughing at his own joke and seeing the puzzled girl trying to understand him Baluar grinned. "There is no such thing, the pool would have recreated them otherwise. Where did you get such a freakish idea?!" Actually the reason why she was silent because, by his claim there was an unregistered Aragami that he met before. Which also meants that the Aragami was killed, yet to her knowledge of the Oracle Pool suggested that it shouldn't have been gone by without any effect. "Pool? And I saw it, inside an Ouroboros." Breaking the though process of C, Baluar told her the truth. For a moment he wondered as seeing her mouth went agape, yet her eyes remained steady focused on him. "In ... YOU WERE... INSIDE AN... OUROBOROS?!" Now it made sense to the girl, his claim of seeing a mixed Aragami and how it wasn't registered. However what wasn't making anyting was that how was he standing there, if he entered an Ouroboros as he claimed... The blue cells. This thought made the girl suddenly start to shiver as something came crawling inside her mind back, filling C with a level of despair she never experienced before. "You don't need to shout, I can perfectly hear you. Didn't I say that I seen in a few months ago?" Massaging his ear with a finger the God Eater tried to bring some life back into them. "But ... that's ... Who are... you?!" Fatigue overcame C, who had some trouble producing the sentence. She could faintly detect that the cells within her were colliding, and some of them turning blue. Seeing the same reaction originating from her the shivering intensified and a horrible image entered her mind, one of where the Overseer played her like some broken toy and decided to punish C for her misdeeds. "HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" Nia slapped the unsuspecting Bal after she entered the room and the scene she witnessed. True the transformed state of C were a curiosity, but what she was angry about was another thing. After the girl sit up on the bed, the blanket that covered her slipped off and revealed a half naked body. Much to her surpise while it looked like she was covered in an unbelievable amount of scars, they overlapped so much what Nia could perceive as probably her original skin were just jagged patches here and there. While Baluar was surprised at the slap he had gotten, C on the other hand turned shocked from registering who entered the room also. Coming after the female twin were Jack, Reinhardt and two others made her stiff. One of them was someone she wanted to see for a very long time, so long that sometimes even the girl though she should just go to him and be done with it. It was a person she sometimes heard being referred to as Star Gazer, Dr. Paylor Sakaki. The other entry made her gulp nervously, her entrance completely baffled the infected girl. Because that is when she last saw her, C made sure that it wouldn't pose any more threats. In fact, coming to realize it. None of the things made sense now recalling the even where she definiatelly remembered killing Nanako, and then subsequently losing to the Overseer. As the mechanic walked in, she finally understood. It was a nightmare, just a nightmare probably. Plus the added fact that none of the ones to enter were having spasms and shaking on the ground, even Jack seemed fine where are before the Instructor collapsed like a rag doll upon perceiving C's presence. Barring the fact that the God Eater still holding her mask was unaffected before she though it might have something to do with the similarity of their Oracle Cells, but this was just proved false. "Yo, sis... Why did you hit me?!" Baluar turned to the almost same sized female twin and the infected girl could make out the normally white Oracle Cells within her. "Now that is really interesting. Partial Aragami features on a human, I would like to run a few tests if you were to allow me." On the other hand, without even trying to hide his curiosity Sakaki moved closer, a hand on his chin as he examined the bedridden female. This provoked a response quite fast, and if Bal wouldn't have reached out to pull the researcher away she would have hit him with such a force that most probably would have crushed his nose easily. "Hey, girl. Stop it, you could actually hurt someone." Seeing as C jumped up and attempted a lung at the elder, Bal couldn't do but to interfere and grabbed her at the neck. Immediatelly her hair went into a berserk state, some flailing around while others were clearly trying to bite into the arm immobilizing her. Not to mention that this act once again caused disturbance seeing, how she wasn't just half naked but completely in her natural attire. "STA--R GA--ZE--R!!" The restrained girls breathing was ragged and she had to take a large gulp of air between each shouter couple syllabiles. Yet didn't stop squirming, even though it looked quite comical in the hands of Baluar. For some reason the scene almost looked like when an adult picks up a small child to stop them from fighting. "What's with her?" Nia turned towards her and sighed as the males averted their gazes. Suddenly C reached for the other hand of her brothers and tried to grab something in it. "... ve... ack." The infected girl panted heavily, forming barely ackowledgeable words while still trying unsuccessfully to reach her mask. "Huh?" Bal turned his head sideways, trying to figure out just what exactly she was trying to say. "My... ma..." Once again, the efforts of C renewed and subsequently were denied completely. "You've removed her mask right? Give it back." Nanako walked to the pair and took the item from the other hand and placed in back on her face. While the God Eater was a bit concerned about the hair like organs lashing out and attacking the mechanic, but as the mask enclosed the face the tendrils parted and allowed it to resume it's original place. "Certainly interesting. So then do you mind explaining the part about the Singularity?" Sakaki hummed after seeing C settle down, apparently the last ounces of her strenght fading. "Have you people no heart? Can't you see how bad her condition is?" Baluar brought her back to the bed she was occupying a short while ago and tucked her in. "You're the one to talk Bal? You've induced it." Nia slapped on her brothers back. "...ff... Bl... ...lu..." Before the male twin could answer and search for some excuse C tried to word something. "I see now, she used it as a leverage against the Director so Ednich could get the second Bias Factor injection." Nanako nodded with her head and explained her point of view. Although the whole act of the dramatic setting was a bit over the top, it made now sense. "You could make all this out from those 3 words?" Jack snickered, the mechanic left him quite impressed with that feat. "Bluff, this is what she tried to word. Three times actually." As she explained it the faces of everyone around lightened up. "I don't care who you are, you've still committed an irreponsible and extremely dangerous action. You are under surveillance, should you try anything strange the soldiers positioned will use lethal force. Ednich, you've became a very dangerous existence and now you have to suffer the consequences." Having enough from the slapstick comedy unfolding before him Reinhardt stepped forward and glared at the weakened C. "I... ne... fin... in..." Once again, conjuring her strenght C tried to say something, but Nanako hold out her hand and signaled for her to stop. "Take a rest, when you feel better the interrogation will begin. That you will not avoid sadly." Although some of C's motives for the mechanic became clearer one this was short. The repercussion will hit her hard, that was for sure. Nanako though about it and hoped that the girl will be strong enough to endure what is coming back at her. ---- It was mostly pitch dark, no light could ever get inside the Ouroboros and the only vision was granted by the occasional purplish flaming breaths of the infected Aragami in front of the Commander. That is when it lunged forward with such a speed, that if Baluar wouldn't have been prepared to block the attack it would have guaranteed to cut him down with a single strike. Yet it didn't end just there, as the white beast did a back flip so fast, that the Short Blade missed it just by a hairs breath. The God Eater just blinked in surprise, it his knowledge no Aragami is fast enough to avoid an attack after a perfectly timed guard. Not only were his Oracle Cells in overdrive due to the wrath that fueled him after losing the last companion he had, but also his survival... no a wild insctict was raging inside empowering him even further. "You know, blitzing around like that makes my head spin. Speaking of heads... Couldn't you just stand still for the moment? I just want to chop off that head of yours and go on my way, you see?" He lunged towards the mutated Hannibal, and it did the same the incoming claws slide down the shield of the deployed God Arc just missing him barely, in return the blade sunk deep into the crystal like chest of the dragon. The tail curled up, and Baluar had to jump to the side pulling the God Arc out to evade the attack. As the tail swiped around the Hannibal, the Commander saw as from the wound a black mass of Oracle Cells started bubbling and hardening the already strong exterior of the Aragami. Suddenly the area flared up as it dropped on all four, and from the back a purple flame circle appeared. Expanding from it were in total eight smaller flaming winglike formations. The Hannibal roared and in it's raised left hand a huge purple ball of flame started to gather. "Crap... Did I break the scales?!" Baluar cursed as he deployed the shield and stood his ground, blocking the attack which was completely mitigated by the Tower Shield component. Just before he would lower it, a purplish flame erupted right from under his feet, forcing him to continue blocking as two more waves of the hellish pillar advanced on him. After each block, he could feel his stamina being sapped away in large quantity and should it go on like this, it will not be pretty at all. Sensing another powerfull incoming attack, the Commander had no choice but to keep the shield deployed when a large ball of flame exploded directly on top of it, and two similar sized ones zoomed past him and turned part of the organic wall behind him into a wall of purple flame. The lucky thing was that only a single one of the balls managed to impact on the God Arc, and even that forced the last of his breath forcefully out of Baluars lungs. Knowing that this is bad, yet unable to do anything else than catch his breath the guarding positure of the God Eater crumbled. All the while he saw the Hannibal coming down, after jumping up and holding a purple flaming lance right at him. "That was my favourite arm." The lance teared painfully into and through the left arm of the Commander, detaching it in a swift motion only to burn it into ash on the spot it hit the ground. Even through that, Baluar stood firmly and while gritting his teeth the counter attack had been launched. The Short Blade tore into the right arm of the dragon, much similarly to what he experienced just a few seconds ago and with a loud roar he evened it out. "Hehe, eye for an eye... Huh?" Grinning widely and seeing the Hannibal grab onto the missing chunk on it's arm, Baluar sighed in relief. Yet that was short lived, as between the claws of the mutated beast the Oracle Cells started to bubble and reform the structure of the infected victim. In relative short time, from the wound a half dozen white tentacles spawned with a lenght of two metres each, plus even the right arm that clutched to the wound even if momentarily started to mutate in shape. The right arm which normally had a buckler like organ attached started to wriggle and change in it's shape, until it formed into a similarly colored wingstump an Ouroboros has on it's back. The dozen eyes on the head of the Hannibal glowed up, within it's mouth a ball of purple and black ball of flame gathering. "Oh no you don't buddy." Baluar was at the ready jumping toward it with his weapon shifted into Devour, the solidified Oracle Cells flowed out of the God Arc to form a black maw, which clamped down on the head of the Aragami. Which resulted in the mouth sealing shut as the God Eater stopped the beast from releasing the attack, yet it didn't stop from completing either and the following explosion threw Baluar into a wall. With it's head blown off, the Hannibal staggered a few steps only to collapse. Knowing that time is of essence, the Commander straightened up and neared the weakened Aragami to extract it's core. They had to do it before the Infected Oracle Cells got to the wound and started to rebuild it from scratch making his work void. Baluar raised his weapon again, and deployed the form to Devour the Aragami to find out that the Oracle Cells of his God Arc wouldn't respond. In that moment the Commander realized the explosion must have damaged his weapon and despair got to him. He can't end it like this, not with the death of those who fell today pressing his back. "IT WON'T END LIKE THIS!!" Relying on brute force, he stabbed the Short Blade deep into the decapitated body of the Hannibal. Quickly pulling it out, and piercing the body again and again. With each move a smaller chunk was removed, and with outmost focus he was working his way inwards to find the core of the beast. Time was pressing, since already the cells of the Ouroboros were at work, and attempted to seal the wound and reform the head. Even so, within a minute the Core came into sight and that made Baluar redouble his efforts. Finally, with an exxaggerated and really tired move he managed to remove the single organ responsible for keeping the monstrosity stable and slumped together panting. As the body of the Hannibal started to dissolve into the mass of Oracle Cells, Baluar finally stood up and ventured onward. The goal he set out for himself was still not finished. Exhausted both physically and mentally the God Eater didn't knew how long will he be able to keep up, or when will his life force simply give in. As he pondered on such things, a tickling feeling came from his left side. "This is? Hmm, I don't know should I start to panic or get used to it." With a sigh the Commanders head slumped, starting from the chunk on his left arm that the Hannibal scorched off a short black stump started to grow. Knowing that he was probably infected by the cells of the Ouroboros himself Baluar sighed and accepted what would probably be his fate. After a half hour he finally came to a stop as he reached the destination he had been seeking. By that time, left arm grew back and endowned a similar look that he saw on Lindow when he had been brought back from being exposed to his infection. Not only that, but apparently it didn't stop there and he could literally feel as the newly formed arms cells were eating and replacing the healthy cells of his original body. "Hey... That's just gross you know?" Although it was still under his control, the new arm creeped the Commander out. That was when he turned in the last corner to find something he wouldn't have imagined in his entire life. In response, from different directions 3 mighty roars echoed and mutated Ara gami rushed towards him. ---End of Chapter 2015,09,07 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic